


You Need Me and I Need You

by soft_bucky



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A cat hybrid, Cute, Fluffy, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry is a hybrid, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Louis spends time with him and likes him, M/M, cuddly, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_bucky/pseuds/soft_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is really just an innocent kitten and Louis thinks it's beyond cute. They pretty much just spend time enjoying each other's presence. (Lots of cuteness.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Need Me and I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> I made this a prompt on my tumblr but I know it's not going to get answered so I'm posting it here. It goes along with this bromances-all-the-way.tumblr.com/post/48505869838/i-agree-with-gloobear-right-here-he-looks-like-a. (Now at louis-tomlinstagram). Okay now read on! :)

The warm golden glow of the mid-morning sunlight streaming through the window is what originally woke Louis up on that Saturday morning. He knew he would not be able to go back to sleep because he was one of those people who when you were woken up you would not be able to go back to sleep.

Once the man gets his senses back when he is fully awake, he notices the blunt nails that Harry possessed were digging slightly into Louis’ bare back from where the younger boy was cuddled close to the human. Harry’s face was buried into his neck with his nose into Louis’ jugular. And the soft rumbling of his purring could be felt and heard by Louis.

Louis smiles at the sleeping boy fondly. He disentangles himself from the vice like grip, throws on a shirt, and tiptoes away from the bed. Harry quickly wakes up though and blinks slowly at Louis and meows softly with a needy look at his companion.

“I have to get up Harry. You should too.” Louis tells him.

Harry shakes his head and nestles further under the covers so only his black triangular ears are poking out beneath his curls.

“Come on.” Louis says from the doorway.

Harry pulls the duvet from over his head with a smirk and makes grabby hands at Louis still looking incredibly sleepy. Louis rolls his eyes with a grin because Harry can walk perfectly fine on his own two legs but picks him up anyways. His right arm was around the teenager’s back and the left was under his bum. Harry wraps his legs around Louis’ waist and arms around his neck with his kitten ears tickling Louis’ neck and black tail swishing back and forth.

The curly haired boy wasn’t that heavy despite the fact that he was only two years younger than Louis. The older man walks into the kitchen and sets Harry at one of the chairs at the table.

While he’s at the stove top making breakfast, Louis says “I can’t believe you made me carry you Harry.”

Even though he can’t see it, the hybrid shrugs and says “Tired.” in his deep rumbly voice.

“Of course.” Louis smiles as he scrambles the eggs and flips the pancakes.

When the pancakes, eggs, and bacon are all finished and on their two plates, Louis brings them to the table where Harry is and pecks him on the lips briefly before sitting down to his breakfast. The pair eat their breakfast in the comfortable silence settled in the room. All during the meal, Louis keeps catching Harry smiling this wide awkward smile at Louis that he does very often. But the older man finds it cute and endearing.

When they’re done and Harry is sitting back comfortably in his chair, Louis takes their dishes to the sink and leaves them there to soak in a small amount of soap and water.

“So what do you want to do today. Other than sleep.” Louis adds cause he knew what Harry would say.

Harry groans because he could really go for some more sleep.

“T.V.” Harry says simply.

The green eyed boy could talk as much as he wanted to. But he just wasn’t that into talking.

Louis gets up and walks to the living room but discovers Harry wasn’t following. He goes back to the kitchen and discovers Harry still sitting in the chair.

“Harry babe why are you still sitting in the chair?” Louis asks confused.

“Carry me.”

“You can walk on your own. No.” Louis frowns.

“Please.” Harry whines and sticks his bottom lip out looking up at Louis with innocent sad eyes. He even throws in that adorable awkward smile. It takes all of Louis’ resolve to not give in.

“Not this time Harry. Use your own legs.”

Harry frowns and walks past Louis into the living room, purposely bumping into him and takes a seat on the couch with his arms crossed over his chest. He wasn’t even mad at Louis. He was mad at the fact that his trick didn’t work and had to exert physical energy. Louis sighs and flips channels until he finds the sci-fi channel that was showing a marathon of scary movies. He sits on the couch next to Harry who keeps his eyes on the television.

“Harry. Don’t be mad.” Harry ignores him and keeps his eyes on the flat screen in front of him.

As the movie progresses, Harry draws his knees up to the couch and is gnawing on his bottom lip. At the part where most of the survivors are killed by the crazy mutant people ambushing them with their makeshift weapons, Harry makes a small almost inaudible squeak and buries his face in Louis’ neck feeling the light chestnut brown hair tickle his skin.

His tail is swinging back and forth straight in the air from being frightened and he noses at Louis’ neck.

“You want me to turn it off?” He asks softly.

Harry nods and lets Louis go so he could change the channel to something better. It ended up on a cartoon that he’s never seen before.

“I like scary movies but that was too much.” He mumbles, tucking himself into the older man’s side.

“’S all right.” Louis pecks Harry’s cheek and runs a hand through his curls also rubbing the spot by his ears that he loves. Harry begins to purr loudly and nestles closer to Louis.

“Let me sleep, please? I’ll be awake later.” Harry mumbles and Louis doesn’t think he can say no this time.

So he says “Alright. But not for too long.”

Harry smiles, kisses Louis’ lips, and quickly falls asleep on the couch in his arms with the soft noise of his purring being heard and felt by Louis.


End file.
